Player's Choice
Player's Choice is a label placed on Nintendo console video games that have apparently sold well, and thus intend to attract more customers. The yellow label is placed above or beside the traditional console/handheld logo, and the side of the box's console logo is also turned yellow. It was initiated in 1996 for select SNES video games, and has been placed on games released for the Nintendo 64, Game Boy, GameCube, and Game Boy Advance. Player's Choice titles Nintendo GameCube *''007: Agent Under Fire'' *''007: Everything or Nothing'' *''007: Nightfire'' *''Animal Crossing'' *''Burnout'' *''Cars'' *''Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath of Cortex'' *''Crazy Taxi'' *''Dave Mirra Freestyle BMX 2'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai'' *''Enter the Matrix'' *''F-Zero GX'' *''Finding Nemo'' *''Godzilla: Destroy All Monsters Melee'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets'' *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban'' *''Harry Potter: Quidditch World Cup'' *''Harvest Moon: A Wonderful Life'' *''Harvest Moon: Magical Melody'' *''The Incredibles'' *''Kirby Air Ride'' *''The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Adventures'' *''The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker'' *''Lego Star Wars: The Video Game'' *''Lego Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy'' *''The Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers'' *''The Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King'' *''The Sims 2'' *''Luigi's Mansion'' *''Madagascar'' *''Mario Golf: Toadstool Tour'' *''Mario Party 6* *Mario Power Tennis* *Mario Superstar Baseball* *Medal of Honor: Frontline'' *''Medal of Honor: Rising Sun'' *''Mega Man Anniversary Collection'' *''Metroid Prime'' *''Metroid Prime 2: Echoes'' *''Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance'' *''Metal Gear Solid: The Twin Snakes'' *''Namco Museum'' *''Naruto: Clash of Ninja'' *''Naruto: Clash of Ninja 2'' *''NBA Street Vol. 2'' *''Need for Speed Underground'' *''Need for Speed Underground 2'' *''Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit 2'' *''Need for Speed: Most Wanted'' *''Over the Hedge'' *''Nicktoons Unite!'' *''Pac-Man Fever'' *''Pac-Man World 2/''Pac-Man Vs. *''Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door'' *''Pikmin'' *''Pikmin 2'' *''Pokémon Colosseum'' *''Pokémon XD: Gale of Darkness* *Prince of Persia: The Sands of Time'' *''Resident Evil'' *''Resident Evil 0'' *''Resident Evil 4'' *''Shadow the Hedgehog'' *''Shrek 2'' *''The Simpsons Hit and Run'' *''The Sims'' *''The Sims Bustin' Out'' *''The Urbz: Sims in the City'' *''Sonic Adventure DX'' *''Sonic Adventure 2: Battle'' *''Sonic Gems Collection'' *''Sonic Heroes'' *''Sonic Mega Collection'' *''Sonic Riders'' *''Soul Calibur II'' *''Spider-Man: The Movie'' *''Spider-Man 2'' *''SpongeBob SquarePants: Battle for Bikini Bottom'' *''The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie'' *''SpongeBob SquarePants: Lights, Camera, Pants!'' *''Spyro: A Hero's Tail'' *''Spyro: Enter the Dragonfly'' *''Star Fox Adventures'' *''Star Fox: Assault'' *''Star Wars: Bounty Hunter'' *''Star Wars Rogue Squadron II: Rogue Leader'' *''Star Wars Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' *''Super Mario Strikers* *Super Mario Sunshine'' *''Super Monkey Ball'' *''Super Monkey Ball 2'' *''Super Smash Bros. Melee'' *''Tales of Symphonia'' *''TimeSplitters 2'' *''The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe'' *''The Incredibles'' *''Tony Hawk's American Wasteland'' *''Tony Hawk's Pro Skater 4'' *''Tony Hawk's Underground'' *''Tony Hawk's Underground 2'' *''True Crime: Streets of LA'' *''True Crime: New York City'' *''Viewtiful Joe'' *''Wario World'' *''WWE Day of Reckoning'' *''WWE Day of Reckoning 2'' *''WWE WrestleMania X8'' *''Ultimate Spider-Man'' *''X-Men Legends'' *''Yu-Gi-Oh! The Falsebound Kingdom'' Note: The * are part of the Player's Choice as the Best Seller label. Europe-exclusive Player's Choice titles: *''Billy Hatcher and the Giant Egg'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai'' *''FIFA Football 2003'' *''FIFA Football 2004'' *''FIFA Football 2005'' *''FIFA 06'' *''Mario Party 4'' *''Mario Party 5'' *''Prince of Persia: Warrior Within'' *''Rayman 3: Hoodlum Havoc'' *''Tom Clancy's Splinter Cell'' *''Tom Clancy's Splinter Cell: Pandora Tomorrow'' *''Turok: Evolution'' *''Worms 3D'' *''XIII'' Nintendo 64 Due to the use of a more expensive cartridge-based format, all N64 Player's Choice titles retailed for $39.95 in the United States and $49.99 in Canada. *''1080° Snowboarding'' *''Banjo-Kazooie'' *''Bomberman 64'' *''Bomberman Hero'' *''Cruis'n USA'' *''Diddy Kong Racing'' *''Donkey Kong 64'' *''F-1 World Grand Prix'' *''F-Zero X'' *''GoldenEye 007'' *''Kobe Bryant in NBA Courtside'' *''The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time'' *''Mario Kart 64'' *''Perfect Dark'' *''Pokémon Snap'' *''Pokémon Stadium'' *''Snowboard Kids'' (PAL Only) *''Star Fox 64'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron'' *''Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire'' *''Super Mario 64'' *''Super Smash Bros.'' *''Turok: Dinosaur Hunter'' *''Turok 2: Seeds of Evil'' *''Wave Race 64'' *''WCW vs. nWo: World Tour'' *''Yoshi's Story'' Super Nintendo Entertainment System *''Donkey Kong Country'' *''Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest'' *''Donkey Kong Country 3: Dixie Kong's Double Trouble!'' *''F-Zero'' *''Mario Paint'' *''SimCity'' *''Super Bomberman 2'' (PAL Only) *''Super Mario All-Stars'' *''Super Mario Kart'' *''Super Mario World'' *''Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island'' (PAL Only) *''Super Metroid'' *''Super Star Wars'' *''Super Street Fighter II: The New Challengers'' (PAL Only) *''Tetris & Dr. Mario'' *''Tetris 2'' *''The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past'' Game Boy Game Boy Advance References Category:Nintendo Category:Player's Choice games